Feel the Burn Part 3
by Noir Productions
Summary: Tara and Willow aren't doing well, Willow is meddling in things that are not to be meddled with. Then theres a little Drama with Dawn and Angel. (so not what you think. My summaries suck)


Feel the Burn Part 3

(special note these characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This takes place during _Buffy's _fourth season and _Angel_'s first season. Dawn does exist in this story.)

Pairing(s): W/T and B/O

Other charaters: Angel and Dawn

Rating: PG-13 for Violence, strong language

Element(s): Drama and Angst

Willow finally got back to her dorm room. _Tara was pretty upset. But I love her. _Willow got to the door and wasn't sure if she should go in._ Buffy and Oz might be in there... doing god knows what._ She gathered the courage and entered. There was no one to be seen. _She not here. Her and Oz must have gone out._ She put her bag down and took off her wet clothes and put some dry ones on. She sat on her bed and she turned on the tv. She began to cry and she sunk her face into the pillow. _Tara is mad. Oz and Buffy are together. Where do I fit in anymore._ She finally fell asleep. Tears streamming down her sad face.

_I wish I hadn't yelled at her._ Tara thought. She put some food in Miss Kitty's dish and sat on her bed. She picked up her phone to call Willow but she put it back down. She continued doing this several times until finally she dialed the number.The phone rang and Willow sat up and picked it up and then slammed it back down. Willow curled back up in a ball and stared at the Dingos Ate My Baby poster on the wall next to her bed.Tara put the reciever down gently. Then she grabbed a bag put some spell books, ingredients, change of clothing, and she grabbed Miss Kitty and went out the door.

Buffy and Oz were running to get out of the rain. They finally got two blocks away from Buffy's house on Revello when they ran into Tara.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as rain fell on them.

"I.. w-was l-ll-looking f-for you." Tara replied back.

"Well lets get inside and talk." They ran up the block and came to the house. Buffy, Tara, and Oz ran up the porch and Buffy unlocked the door and they went inside. Dawn came running down the stairs.

"Buffy,Oz, Tara, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm gonna be home for a while, Dawnie." Buffy said and took off her jacket and shoes. Oz and Tara did the same. The three of them went into the living room and Dawn went upstairs to her room to watch tv.

"I needed a place to stay, so I thought you would help me." Tara said. Buffy gave Tara a soft smile.

"Of course you can stay here Tara." Buffy went upstairs.

"Mom! I need the guest sheets!" Buffy came back down. She made up the couch for Oz and the other one for Tara.

"There."Buffy said. Oz smiled and kissed Buffy on the forehead. Tara couldn't help but smile. _They look so happy. I really wish Willow didn't take this so hard._

"Thank you so much, B-Buffy."

"No problem." Buffy went to the kitchen.

"Are you guys hungry?" Willow comes bursting into the house. She drenched from the rain. Dawn runs down the stairs but Willow grabs her and puts a knife to her throat. Buffy runs in to see Willow holding her sister.

"Willow... what are you doing?" Willow slowly starts cuting Dawn's neck. Then suddenly, someone taps Willow's shoulder and punches her in the face. She falls to the floor. Angel stood in the doorway. He pulled a hanckerchief out of his pocket and aplied pressure to Dawn's neck.

" What the hell is going on here?" He says. Willow began to whimper.

"I'm sorry. Dawnie." Dawn holds the hankerchief to her neck. She stood up and walked over to the crying Willow. She then slapped her acrossed the face. Willow held her face and sobbed.

"Dawnie, please I'm sorry."

"Dawn, go up stairs with Tara and Oz."

"Come on Dawn." Oz took her by the shoulders and walked her upstairs. Tara looked at Willow in a fear then walked upstairs. Angel picked Willow off the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy yells.

"I'm so sorry, I need help."

"Why are you like this?" Buffy asks, she had worry in her eyes.

"Tara and I were fighting, and I tried to do a spell that that would bring her back home and her and I could be happy again. Bur it back fired and it made me do things."

"What kind of things, Wil?" Angel asked, she holding her shoulders.

"I almost hurt Dawn, I tore my dorm apart, and Tara's. Thank god she and Miss Kitty weren't in there. Buffy I'm so sorry." She began to cry again.

"You need to stop then." Tara said, walking down the stairs. Willow looked up at her as she walked down the stairs.

"What?"

"Magic, you need to stay away from it. Promise me you'll stay away from it. I need you, Willow. I need the good Willow. Use magic, only when it's apsolutely nessecary."

Willow nodded. She started to cry again and Tara came down and pulled her into her arms.

"Hey, are you still gonan stay here?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm gonna go take Willow home, ok?" Tara replied back. Buffy nodded and Willow and Tara walked out the door with Miss Kitty in tow. Oz and Dawn came downstairs. Dawn walked over and threw her arms around Angel. It caught him off guard.

"I missed you." She said. Buffy had a sad face on. Oz walked over and held Buffy and kissed her forehead. Angel saw it was perfectly clear he wasn't need. He held Dawn in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"I gotta go now, Dawnie." She looked up at him.

"No, no, no you can't please, don't." Buffy wanted to cry when she saw her sister. Angel felt horrible for even showing up. But if he hadn't Dawn may have been in more trouble. He hugged Dawn as she cried.

"Dawnie I have to." He said.

"Then take me with you." She said back.

"Dawn, no." Buffy said. Dawb looked over at Buffy then back to Angel. She then ran up to her room and slammed the door. Angel winced at the slam.

"I'm gonna go." Before Buffy could stop him he had already closed the door behind him. Buffy sighed and looked upstairs. She rested her head on Oz's shoulder.

"She missed him so much. Maybe I should have let her go." Oz took her into the living room and they sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"It's understandalbe for Dawn to miss him. He was like a father to her." Buffy new this quite well. Hank Summers was never around and Angel was always there. Angel loves Dawn. He too, thinks of her as a daughter, he can never have children so Dawnie was the closest thing. Dawn must feel right now like she lost her dad all over again. Then Dawn came down stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Buffy looked at Oz then walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn..."

"Don't talk to me."

"Dawn, I'm sorry ok? Angel..."

"You don't get it, do you? I love him. He's like the dad I never got to have. And now he lives in L.A with Cordelia and some guy named Doyle and I never get to see him anymore."

"I know this is hard but..."

"Save it." Dawn grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the door. Dawn walked over and opened. She looked at the person on the other saide. she looked like she was about to cry then she giggled and jumped into their arms. Angel, holding Dawn, came back in.

"Listen, I couldn't leave like that." He said, he put Dawn down. Buffy knew full well why he was back.

"Dawn go upstairs.."

"What?"

"...and get some of your things packed." Dawn looked at her sister in amazment. Dawn ran upstairs.

"Is it ok if she stays with you for a week?" Buffy asks. Angel nods. Then someone else came through the door.

"Boy, it's rainin' like crazy out there." said Doyle. He looked at Buffy.

"Wow!" Buffy rolled her eyes. Then Dawn came running down the stairs.

"Ready." Doyle looked at the pretty brunette girl in front of him.

"Is this girl goin' with us, man?"Angel growled in his vampy way and Doyle backed down. Dawn smiled.

"Yes, I"m Dawn. You must Doyle then." Dawn smiled shook hands with him, and walked over to Buffy and Oz. She gave him a hug.

"Be good to my sister."

"Will do." He said. Then Dawn hugged Buffy.

"Thank you." Dawn said in a very greatful tone.

"don't stay up to late." Buffy said. Dawn smiled and ran over to Angel. Then she begged him for something. He rolls his eyes and she jumps onto Angel's back and giggled. She waved bye to Buffy and Oz and the three of them left. Buffy and Oz walked back into the livingroom and watched tv. 2 hours later the woke up to the sound of the door bell. Buffy groaned and walked over to the door she opened it to reveal a brunette, drenched from the rain. She lifted her head in the air and reaveal Faith.

"Hey, B. Long time no see."

To Be Contiued


End file.
